Sweet Lies
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Vai ficar tudo bem.


_**Oie, minha primeira fic do fandom de THG, amo Hayffie de paixão!**_

_** ;3  
**_

_**Os personagens podem estar um pouco OOC**_

_**Enjoy it...**_

_**;)**_

* * *

As mãos dela tremiam enquanto tentava pescar o papel dobrado de dentro da enorme tigela de vidro esférica, a verdade é que ela preferia estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele, amava os três, cada um a sua maneira, não impediu que uma lágrima inoportuna rolasse por seu rosto, provavelmente borrando sua maquiagem enquanto lia no papel o nome de Katniss Everdeen, a maquiagem era a última de suas preocupações agora, sentia seu coração apertado como se ele tivesse diminuído até chegar ao tamanho de uma cereja, sentia tanto medo pela menina.

Sentiu o chão desabar sob seus pés e sua voz falhou enquanto lia o nome dele no outro papel que pescara mecanicamente da outra tigela. Haymitch Abernathy. Parecia que seu coração havia recuperado todo o seu tamanho de uma vez só e estava prestes a explodir, não conseguia sequer respirar. O alívio veio em questão de segundos quando Peeta se declarou voluntário, a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi: antes ele do que Haymitch, sabia que era horrivelmente errado e quis morrer por isso, no fundo não era verdade, amava todos os três, qualquer perda a despedaçaria, mas ainda assim, nunca se odiaria tanto quanto naquele momento. Olhou diretamente nos olhos do garoto e não teve controle suficiente para barrar as lágrimas que queriam ver-se livres desde o começo, que tipo de mundo doente era aquele em que viviam, onde se permitia tamanha barbaridade?

Os minutos seguintes foram uma confusão só, entorpecida como estava mal pôde notar a gritaria que se seguiu, ou a violência com que os pacificadores os empurravam, Céus! Nem ao menos deixaram que eles se despedissem de suas famílias como se era devido. Ela só conseguiu assimilar propriamente alguma coisa quando já estavam no trem a caminho da capital, o silêncio que pairava na sala era afiado, palpável, todos estavam de cabeça baixa, menos ele, Haymitch olhava diretamente nos olhos dela, percebeu que os olhos azuis que ela tanto adorava agora assumiam um tom quase cinza, frio e duro. A expressão que ele sustentava era uma máscara de escárnio, revolta e frieza, ele levou a garrafa de wiskhy aos lábios e tomou um longo gole, sem romper o contato visual entre eles, nem mesmo por um segundo, ela podia ver claramente o quanto a alma dele estava quebrada, sangrando, o conhecia bem demais para se deixar enganar por sua armadura de indiferença. Ele se virou, pegando uma outra garrafa de bebida além daquela que já estava em sua mão e foi em direção a cabine que lhe servia de quarto, se ela bem o conhecia, sabia que ele ficaria por lá a tarde toda.

Effie sabia que ele bebia para aliviar a dor, para conseguir suportar assistir aos seus morrendo, ano após ano, naquela maldita arena que, como ele mesmo dizia, havia tirado tudo de bom que ele tinha, no fundo ele sabia tão bem quanto ela que nem todo o álcool do mundo lavaria a brutalidade impregnada em sua alma ao longo dos anos.

Ele voltou quando o jantar estava sendo servido, todos comiam no mais absoluto silêncio, sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, serviu-se e começou a comer, com as mãos, feito um animal, ela não pôde evitar um sorrisinho de canto de boca, odiava falta de educação à mesa, odiava falta de educação em qualquer momento, mas havia certa graça em saber que ele fazia aquilo exclusivamente para provoca-la. Era estranho pensar em como podia amar tanto alguém tão diferente dela, ela era ordem e ele era caos, mas sabia que precisava da bagunça dele para dar propósito ao seu mundo meticulosamente organizado. Gostava da Effie que se tornara junto dele, uma Effie mais humana, menos superficial, ele lhe mostrou que no mundo existem coisas mais relevantes que perucas coloridas e regras de etiqueta, gostava também de pensar que sua luz e vivacidade tinham algum efeito sobre ele, que agora de vez em quando até sorria, um sorriso de verdade, não aquele esgar sarcástico e debochado tão costumeiro dele, no entanto, a entristecia o fato de ele ainda passar noites acordado e quando por milagre conseguia dormir antes do dia raiar, ainda conservava a faca firmemente segura na mão embaixo do travesseiro. Acabou perdendo a fome com esse pensamento, deu boa noite a todos e se recolheu a seus aposentos, chegando lá, gastou um longo tempo na extravagante banheira de porcelana branca, apreciando a espuma com cheiro de jasmim, saiu apenas quando percebeu que a água, antes morna, agora havia esfriado completamente, vestiu-se com um robe púrpura e felpudo e dirigiu-se à penteadeira, escovava os cabelos de maneira automática enquanto encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho, foi quando sentiu o familiar aroma de colônia de cedro e whiskhy, uma combinação única, o cheiro dele, não precisou virar-se para saber que ele se encontrava postado exatamente às costas dela, usando apenas a calça preta do pijama, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, ele apoiou a mão direita no ombro dela, Effie percebeu pelo espelho que por duas vezes ele chegou a abrir a boca, mas a fechou logo em seguida, sabia que ele queria acalma-la mas ele provavelmente não sabia o que dizer, na verdade ela sabia muito bem que numa situação como aquela, nem tinha o que dizer.

Levantou-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele por um longo momento, logo depois tomando violentamente os lábios dele para si, ele correspondeu ao beijo em igual desespero, empurrando-a imediatamente contra a parede mais próxima, prendendo-a ali, ela sentia as mãos enormes dele traçando o caminho que ele tão bem conhecia por sua pele alva, apertava tão forte a carne de sua cintura que com toda a certeza deixaria marcas, os beijos dele eram selvagens e queimavam por todo o corpo dela, as mãos dele eram rudes, ele era todo selvagem e ela gostava, gostava muito. Haymitch sempre conseguia acender nela um fogo avassalador que nem mesmo ela tinha noção que possuía. Naquele momento, ela só queria foder toda aquela dor pra bem longe dela, riu mentalmente diante desse pensamento, detestava o uso daquela palavra em particular, achava rude e de mal gosto, isso foi antes dela descobrir que além de rude, o mundo era cruel e impiedoso. Que se fodesse a educação enquanto as mãos dele despiam-na apressadamente da única peça de roupa que vestia, jogando-a na cama de maneira brusca, enquanto ele imprimia à fogo em cada beijo e carícia a dor, o desespero e a delícia da vida que partilhavam, enquanto ele se enterrava nela como se não houvesse amanhã, senti-lo era um êxtase, ele a tocava de um jeito que fazia seu mundo sair dos eixos, a fazia gritar, essa era a parte que ele mais gostava, vê-la chegando ao limite, sempre com o nome dele nos lábios.

Para ele, ela era como o sol, no começo quase o cegava com tanta luz e cor, mas depois que você se acostumava, percebia que o sol sempre trazia aquela calma morna, aquela atmosfera vibrante e gostosa, como um sorriso de criança. Effie, a Effie dele, tão vibrante e colorida, tão vulnerável, ele temia por ela, temia que as sombras nocivas e onipresentes sufocassem sua luz, ele já havia perdido tanto, não poderia perdê-la também.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Sussurrou ele enquanto acariciava delicadamente o cabelo dela.

— Está mentindo pra mim. — Respondeu ela com a cabeça recostada no peito dele, enquanto usava o dedo indicador para traçar desenhos sem sentido na pele dele.

— Sou um bêbado cafajeste, é óbvio que estou mentindo. — Concluiu ele tristemente.

* * *

**Já que chegou até aqui, não custa nada comentar né?**

**;)**


End file.
